A new beggining
by ACompatible17
Summary: As Hwoarang enters the room of former fighters, Asuka kazama feels strange. As she continues to know about Hwoarang she enters more deeply in his heart.


Person: Lately, I kinda like Tekken cause my cousin has his PSP and I always play… I'm so an ADDICT… I like Nina Williams cause she's my character. Awsome character… Hope you like my first Tekken Fanfic.

Disclaimer: Tekken is my thing but I don't own it. : (

Mishima High… My parents transferred me to a new school… I'm a type of popular and loud girl But, I'm not showing off just sharing. My friends are Ling Xiaoyu and her annoying pet Panda, Emily 'Lili' Rochefort the pampered French girl and Anna Williams whose sister is my teacher, Ms. Nina Williams.

"Class, We have our new student who transferred all the way here from Korea. Hwoarang please come in." Ms. Williams face was full of smile when Hwoarang opened the door and went in. Hwoarang took of his goggles cause it's not in the school uniform. Lili passed me a pink crumpled paper that said "He's hot.". I passed back the paper with a note, "I know."

Hwoarang, Adopted son of Baek doo san was transferred all the way from Korea. He was well-known to be the 2nd master of Taekwondo because his father was a professional one. After being captured he was forever silent, that what Anna tells me. Hwoarang sat down beside the window at the last row. While Ms. Williams was teaching us about some story I always sneak up on Hwoarang. I feel kinda different when he went into the room. When I always sneak up on him I always see him asleep.

_After class…_

I saw Hwoarang sniffing and licking the Nacho chip for has never tasted one. Lili pulled me and introduced me to Hwoarang.

"Hi! I'm Lili and this is my friend Asuka" Hwoarang ignored her and continued playing with his food.

"Do you like Nachos? I think you do, I'll buy you one" Hwoarang's eyes popped for lili bought him nachos. I looked at Hwoarang, He was full of joy while eating his nachos.

_Bell rings…_

We went back to the classroom and studied our freakishly hard Algebra. I always notice eyes are always staring at Hwoarang but I don't mind her. After school I bravely went to Hwoarang and introduced myself.

"Sorry about my friend Lili, She's really interested about you." I hate him. He's not listening just walking and not saying a thing.

"My stomach hurts because of that so called 'Nacho'." Finally, He talked to me but I felt cold and I don't even know what to say.

"You never tasted Nachos before?" He stopped and smiled.

"Yeah, at first I liked it (starts walking again) But in the end I kinda got tired of the taste."

"I see." I just stared at him until we reached the gate.

"See you tomorrow, Asuka." He turned and left me standing at the gate. While I was walking, an image pops into my mind while Hwoarang was saying my name. Suddenly, a gang from our school blocked my way and started teasing and grabbing my bag. Those Bastards were Paul Phoenix, Raven, Eddy Gordo and their leader Bryan Fury.

"(Bryan laughs his annoying laugh, you know the one where he raises both his hands and acts like a lunatic. Yeah, everyone knows Bryans crazy laugh XP). I like your bag can I take a peek?"

"Come on!" Eddy shouted. I was worried and afraid. I tried fighting them but they were to powerful…ohhh…Or maybe they were up against a skinny 17 year old girl. How much more of a handicap could I possibly get? Not to mention the fact that they have this freaky supernatural-ish power thing they have going on. Whoopdidoo! Just as they were about to smash my face in, my knight in his 100% cotton standard school uniform comes marching across the street in all his orange haired glory. I think it was safe to say that he effectively kicked their freaking asses all the way to mars. Isn't this the part where I get to sigh and say in my overly dramatic princess voice, my hero…Meanwhile, he used his Taekwondo skills to kick their butts.

"Thanks… are you hurt?"

"No…" Then he went to pick up his bag and went off. I went home and took a hot bath…I soaked myself and drowned myself in…I thought of him…we just met for awhile but I feel like I know him a lot. I feel Butterflies flapping around my stomach when he saved me…

_Next morning…_

I saw him entering the school gate with his really big bike. Lili, Xiaoyu and her pet's jaw fell on the ground when they saw him on the really really big bike.

"Theres that New boy riding on that really really really big bike." Julia chang said. Bryan and his so called gang 'The FURYous 4' teased the Hwoarang and his really really really big bike.

"Hey don't show off boy on bike." Paul said. I know instead of Hwoarang (cause I sometimes make the spelling on his name wrong) I would call him BOB…**Boy on Bike**… Except with the really word. He parked his really really really really big bike on thye shaded area. I went to him and apologized about what happened last night. He just nodded and picked his bike and went to our classroom.

_Classroom…whoosh…_

"What's with the long face?" Xiaoyu asked me with a puppy pouted face. Lili was just busy filing her pretty and pampered nails.

"I heard that Hwoarang…"

"Bob."

"Bob, saved you last night. Bryan's gang blocked your way and almost stole your bag." She looked at Bob and flirted him. What a bitch she is!. I started frowning and bowed my head a little. She went back to me with an evil smile. But it kinda looks cute when she smiles like a spoiled child (Well she is…)

"You like him? I knew it from the very start." Lili smiled and was very proud of me. During class I started looking at him again and lili started passing a note to me until the strictly hot teacher which Craig Marduk was telling me, took the paper. I didn't know what Lili wrote on the paper so I really panic. After class, the totally hot but strict, Ms. Williams called Lili, Bob and me.

"Why does this have to do with me? I didn't do anything. Anyway, I'm hungry. I wanna go to the Cafeteria to eat that new food called 'spaghetti'." I laughed at bob for a sudden but Ms. Williams stared at me madly.

"Lili what did I tell you about passing notes." Lili never listens. She just files her nails and never says a thing. Ms. Williams just excused Lili and bob and made me dunce.

"Do you really like Hwoarang?" I nodded my head and I started blabbering my explanations and alibi. She carefully listens and understands me very well. The only thing she said that I really pasted in my mind is

"Love is never been ashamed of. If you're in love with a person, try to know more about him first and then start hanging with him or her. Don't be embarrassed to show that you like the person." I know it's quite long but I really pasted it in my beaky brain.

I went to the cafeteria and saw Bob again. I didn't see lili and the others so I went to sit with bob. I saw him playing with his food again.

"How do you get this food. I kept using the spoon but it never scoops up." I smiled and sat beside him. I grabbed his hand with a fork and started twirling the spaghetti. He placed it in his mouth and starts chewing. I glared at him and saw spaghetti sauce. I picked up the napkin and wiped his tender and pinkish lips. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and stands up and walk towards then hallway. He left the spaghetti and me on the cafeteria with no clue why.

_-chappie 2…wait for it-_


End file.
